


Truth or Dare

by saye0036



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M has a reunion with two old friends who convince her to play truth or dare.</p><p>Unable to pick truth do to her position in the government, she chooses dare. This quickly becomes something she had not anticipated, when she spies James Bond watching her from across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts), [angelmira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmira/gifts).



Truth or Dare

Set between Quantum and Skyfall

/****\

 

No one would ever think that Olivia Mansfield, or M would actually do this, but she did. It was a dare, but it was also something she had needed for a while.

Olivia met up with some old girlfriends that she had not seen in an age. They drank too much wine and lamented about age, children and very little sex.

A lead to B and Olivia was put up to complete a liaison with a complete stranger and report back within a week of her well deserved vacation. These particular friends and their challenges could not be ignored and she didn't want to lose. Olivia hated to lose and she revelled in any challenge.

There was a need growing within her for sex, stress relief really. Nigel has been dead a year and at 65, she was facing ridiculous amounts of work and she just needed the relief.

Olivia Mansfield was never one for short term sexual encounters, yet at her age now she can see the wisdom in such an arrangement. She had an itch that needed scratching and there are men for hire that do just that. Anonymity guaranteed and full fantasy included with the act.

Work had been absolute hell lately, and the powers that be, were trying to remove her with much more alacrity than normal.

Every few years it's the same thing. Someone gets selected to head up a new committee and it was like they had never heard of such a massive expenditure…"What on earth do you do with it?" In that completely condescending way that most governmental pricks had. And while it was fine for them to joke in their clubs about sexual promiscuity, with a page or female secretary, they still found the concept of M, a woman controlling an army of male and female agents completely untoward. Even if she had been at it for over 15 years.

Once they managed to fire her...over something that she cannot maneuver out of, all that she would be left with was...nothing…lonely...nothing.

Lately her focus had been off and if she slipped up…

This feeling of numbness had been surrounding her since Nigel died. It was so sudden. His life ended in a massive heart attack. M had been at work late and he died in his sleep, alone in their bed.

"The Queen of Ice and Numbers." Olivia said out loud as she made it back to her flat after her weekend with Maggie and Helen at a London hotel. Tanner gave her that name. It was Tanner that she made a call to the minute she stepped foot in her flat.

"Tanner. Yes...I had a wonderful time...but I am going to take my vacation this week and I would like for you to make reservations under one of my aliases. Venice….Yes I know...it's short notice...but there is nothing too pressing right now. All the double-O's are in the midst of missions and Bond is off for the week. Surely you can easily monitor them for a week?"

Tanner agreed to her request, all she had to do was pack and possibly go shopping for some lacy intimates. Tanner called back within the hour with the room information, for the Belmond Hotel Cipriani. She would leave tomorrow evening and travel under her false identity of Emma Williams.

/****\

Evening, two days later.

The five star Italian hotel's concierge had found her an available man to be hired. He assured her that the company he used supplied the best men available.

"My lovely Ms. Williams." He said in accented English. "Beautiful women of means on vacation, often come to me for just this. Some do not even stay at this hotel."

M nodded and made her order...under her alias. She's determined to enjoy one of these men and insisted on no one younger than 40. It was just too much to imagine, a man in his twenties even able to manage acting aroused with someone her age.

Olivia knew that she had aged well. Still it would be a leap in fantasy, to believe a 25 year old could desire her. And she wanted the full fantasy. She was back in her room and fresh from a massage, well into her second triple bourbon. A satisfactory numbness spread throughout her. She felt somewhat indestructible by this point. The man was due by 18:00 and with unnecessary talking removed from the equation he should only be here an hour.  Then she would order room service for dinner.

Olivia bathed and got ready. She foolishly applied makeup, incase the dimly lit room did not hide all her imperfections.

Olivia was incredibly nervous, and moving around the suite lighting candles as she waited. She thought keeping the room darker would be the best. This would allow the anonymity to remain believable and to smooth out her lines and wrinkles. She didn't want false pleasantries or false platitudes, she just wanted sex.

There was a knock on the door. She moved to open it, as she adjusted the tie on her dressing gown. She opened it to a blond man with blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment as she imagined a certain troublesome agent here with her for an evening of sexual debauchery. A fantasy she was embarrassed to even think of to herself, but that she had in all honesty, had for years.

The man smiled and followed her to the bar. He attempted to make small talk but Olivia was having none of it. The man, asked her for her name, but she shook her head.

"No name? What name would you like me to have bella?"

Olivia's first words slipped past her lips before she could even think of another.

_"James."_

"I will be your _James_ my darling beauty...bella...darling." He took her hand in his and kissed up her arm, as he gave her words of manufactured adoration. _James_ lead her into the bedroom to begin their trist. He untied her dressing gown and caressed her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

Olivia pulled his mouth to hers as they kissed passionately. He tasted good but did not smell of the same as her James. Her secret fantasy...in which she held her troublesome blond agent with ice blue eyes, that pierced her to her core.

Substitute _James_ , kissed her as passionately as she kissed him. His hands roamed over her negligee, to her bra and panties as he cupped her sex. Olivia panted as she helped remove his shirt and open his belt and trousers. Olivia caressed his muscled chest and raked her nails over the surprising...large and hard bulge in his pants. He had likely used a pill to help.

 _James_ paused to sit up and undress her. He pulled out a tube of lubricant from his pocket and placed it on the bedside table.

As _James_ removed her negligee over her head, Olivia heard a thump in the outer room of her suite that startled her.

"What's wrong my darling...are you hurt? What is it?"

"No." Olivia said, trying to pull her focus back into the fantasy.

Fake _James_ kissed her again, licking and nipping his way from her neck down to the top of her breasts, still encased in the attractive blue lace of her bra. He licked and bit gently as he rolled his tongue over her nipples through the material.

 _"James."_ Olivia panted as she arched them closer to his mouth. Her nipples hardened into peaks from the sensation of his mouth and the friction from the lace fabric.

The relative darkness of the bedroom was suddenly destroyed, as the door flung open. The last thing Olivia expected to see, as the candlelight flickered, was an obviously angry and annoyed James Bond.

Bond; the man she was actively expressing her real life fantasies about, with the handsome Italian man nearly naked in bed with her.

"OUT NOW!" James growled at the startled man. Bond made his way quickly to the bed and physically pulled the man from the bed by the band of his tight pants.

"My dear...I had no idea you were...entangled...or married?" He said in his nervous defence. "I am only a hired man sir...and not yet, her lover. I assure you that this was the first time your beautiful...wife and I met." The man struggled into his clothing chatting needlessly in heavily accented English, as Bond glared at him.

"As you can see **_my...wife_** will no longer require your services. You will have to excuse her for drinking a little too much."

M pulled the duvet up and covered herself, as her face flushed with embarrassment. Surely it was visible even in the flickering candle lighting of the hotel bedroom. The dim lighting of the suite, guided the fake Italian James out of the bedroom. Bond followed him out as he tossed euros at the man and slammed and locked the door in the man's desperately apologetic face.

Bond was angry. He didn't think she would go through with it, yet here he was tossing that gigilo out into the hall. He had wanted to punch the handsome man in the face for kissing M like that. How dare he! Bond's chest tightened in jealousy.

/****\

M watched them leave the room, as her anger grew. She tossed the duvet back and got up putting her dark blue silk negligee back on over her bra and panties. All the while, her anger amplified in status, as she thought about just what had happened.

One of Britain's elite MI6 agents just barged into her private bedroom and intruded on her personal privacy, completely unprovoked. Before she could even collect herself enough to find more appropriate clothing, M stormed back into the suite. She'd finally found her lost voice and it was not at all happy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here!"

M's anger was as sexy as the short negligee she wore that just covered to mid thigh. It was the first time he had ever seen that much of the woman's legs and it set him on fire. He was ready for a fight, physically or verbally. All his attention was focused on her, what she'd tried to do and how she looked in this sexually charged moment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that gigalo!? I never expected you to be the kind of woman to slip your guard and jump into bed with a stranger!"

"You assumed wrongly! You presumed far too much in coming here! I'm a grown woman and can do whatever I want! For your information this is not illegal, you should bloody well know that much at least! You've done the same too many times to count!"

"Well it bloody well should be! How could you…"

"I do not have to answer to you! Get out!"

"M...if you wanted...I could have…"

"Could have what? Killed him for touching me?"

Bond moved towards her and pulled her into a sudden passionate kiss. It was soft but insistent in its intensity. His tongue pushed past barriers, to find swirling purchase in her mouth. There was moaning from both parties, as two tongues surprisingly battled for supremacy.

Bond realized that M would come to her senses and push him away, so he broke the kiss before she had the chance. He peppered small kisses along her jawline as he smugly listened to her trying to catch her breath.

Bond could feel her breast heave against his chest, as arousal coursed through his body. It left him taunt and ready for action. Action that he knew she would fight him on. It was in her nature. Her delectable, stubborn, aggravating nature.

Christ, he needed her! He knew that for certain now. All had been leading to this and this...more than the job...more than the thrill of the hunt...more than the kill, this was what he wanted. What he needed...

Could M even fathom the depths at which he needed her?

When he finally pulled away, still holding her by the shoulders, he looked deeply into her blue eyes. Bond was desperate to convey as much desire and lust that he could without words. However, all he could see reflected back was doubt in her eyes, mixed with confused anger.

"Christ! I've wanted to do that for a long...long time. Do you have any idea how sexy you are? How mad you drive me?" James said to her as way of some explanation for his sudden intense reaction. His eyes took in her appearance, the silk blue negligee over matching navy blue lace bra and matching panties, as his hunger for her rose.

All Bond's fantasies of her crashed through his mind, and his arousal grew as fast as his desperation.

Bond needed to try to keep it in check. M would not be rushed, he knew that it was not in her nature. But then again neither was that hired man, that he just tossed money to in the hall. Although, he desperately wanted to rush her into the physical act, he also respected that she would in all likelihood stop him.

M was frozen like an animal in the headlamps of a car...James Bond had made her weak in the knees. M crossed her arms over her breasts. She'd just realized the state of undress she was in and embarrassingly, in front of one of her agents.

"You are the sexiest woman I have ever met, and I have always wanted to make love to you M."

M managed to grab hold of what little common sense she had left, in this precarious situation.

"Don't tease me 007. I'm not in the mood." Bond felt M as she tried to pull herself away from his embrace.

"I'm not and I'm not letting you go. You came here for sex and I am more than willing to oblige you M."

"No...WHAT! How could you? I would be fired in an instant. Let go of me 007...this instant!"

"Don't lie to both of us. Would you have been fired for screwing that gigilo?"

M paused in her struggles, as she considered his question. Damn him! How dare he. How had he manage a logical argument at a time like this!

"By the way...fortyish...blonde...and blue eyed? Tell me again why you don't want to give me a try? What was his real name or did you use names at all?"

M blushed as she attempted to extricate herself from his, oh so smug and amused embrace.

"Or did you just pant **_James_** for some other reason...other than the obvious?"

M halted...frozen in his arms in complete humiliation as she stared down at the floor by their feet. He had heard it all. Damn him!

Bond had his answer and it was enough to commit him to the only course of action that he had ever really wanted between the two of them. Since the day he met her, Bond wanted to take her to bed. Different scenarios of course, created over time, but his favourite by far was M on a mission with him.

In one fell swoop James picked her up in his arms and carried her back towards the bedroom.

"I will not have any other James have sex with you M...ever. I have wanted to make love to you for years and there is no way in hell...a fake James will pleasure you, while my heart beats in my breast for you and only you!"

"LET ME DOWN! Christ...where has this come from?"

"This has been brewing between you and I for an age M, and don't you even dare try to deny it!"

M smirks at him from his arms. "All I wanted a one night stand."

"How about this; I will give it to you, but as Andrew your Italian lover. I will pretend to be anything you want me to be M. However, this will not be a one night stand, if I have anything to say about it!"

"But that entirely defeats the purpose! And you cannot possibly be serious?"

"I'm deadly serious M." He put her down and sat her on the bed as he knelt down on the rug by her small feet. M was just barely taller than him in this position.

"Tell me that you don't want me? If you really want only one night, I will bloody well take it! It will mean bloody more to me than any other one night stand ever has. And I can assure you that you will not be getting any sleep at all. If I can only have one night with you...so be it. I plan on taking you to heights, higher than any of your past lovers ever did."

M shied away, yet suspiciously met his eyes. "How did you know I was here?"

"Tanner...Tanner told me...that you slipped your guard in Italy and he was worried. Not to mention I could tell you've been getting restless. I know the look of a woman who has no outlet and needs one. I am usually the one to provide it." Bond said with a smirk, then he realized that comparing what was happening here, to what he did at work was not the wisest of moves.

"So you just came to offer me your services did you? Or did you overhear more than I thought the other night in the hotel bar? I'm sure you were not there to take me home but some other woman."

There were conflicted emotions that crossed Bond's face, as he looked away from her. All the while he knelt, supplicating himself before her.

"I did hear you and no, that is not just why I came. I came...to stop you from making a terrible mistake."

"How could it have been? That's a bit of a stretch. To consider a liaison a terrible mistake at my age."

Bond paused as if considering a good reason why she was not allowed to sleep with that other man. In this realization; he internally conceded rationally, just by his actions, that it was the purest, most intense form of jealousy that he had ever experienced in his life, that motivated him. How could he properly express this emotional sincerity and intensity, to convince her of it?

"I would have had to kill, that somewhat innocent man, for accomplishing...what I had only dreamt of."

"Now who's the gigolo?"

"M; my dearest, you are not the type of woman for a one night stand. Sex without meaning is not for you." It comes out sounding trite and arrogant but it is how he genuinely felt about the situation, and M's having none of it, if the shocked look on her face anything to go by.

"How can you say that!" How can you judge me like that. I know what I want and I always do what I must to get it!"

The recent interlude with the paid man had inspired the passion to surge within her, it was all over her lovely face. The embarrassed shyness is gone, and with it replaced the look of the lioness that M most certainly was. Bond growled involuntarily back at her, but he thinks that he knows how to turn this to his advantage

"Then take what you really want M!" Bond looks at her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh and you assume that, that's you do you! Does your arrogance know, no bounds 007?"

"Isn't it? What you wanted...what you came here for. I will happily oblige you."

"Strange that here you are, all of a sudden spouting absurdities of longing and desire, out of the blue. You're no better than that gigilo that you unceremoniously escorted from my bed. At least I understood his motivation. You on the other hand, are pushing into dangerous territory by overstepping far beyond your duty."

"Are you sure you don't want me here...?"

Bond was closer to her now...he leaned in as he whispered her name...her real name. "Olivia…" M looked at his lips as they moved towards her. The memory of the way his lips had felt against her in the suite...how soft...yet firm and demanding...commanding the pace until he broke away from her.

Now, his arms were firm and planted on either side of her. He had effectively trapped her within his arms on the bed. This was so very dangerous. His body so close to hers, as his captivating eyes looked into hers.

M was fighting the urge to either kiss him or slap him across the face. Her mind reeled with the lingering memory of the taste of him...the smell of him. All the things that other man lacked. Her ruined plan for an evening of guiltless pleasure, yet she shivered at his nearness.  The tickle of his voice in her ear as he said her name.

Now this; so sudden, the promise of James Bond at his most primal. She had never expected this passion from him; anger and smartassery yes. But not 007 holding her gaze with such longing and desire.

M was shocked; her breaths were becoming faster and more shallow. Who the hell was she fighting? She needed this...badly, but it was so wrong. Why does everything wrong, hold the promise of feeling so bloody right!

M's stomach then rolled and turned, as the implications of such a dalliance, pound through the fog of her bourbon soaked brain. It cannot be.

Olivia's best defence in times of stress and grief had always been offence. Attack and leave them smarting in her wake.

"You would like that wouldn't you? Me to cave to your will and become one of the many…"

"NO!" Bond put his finger to her lips and to stop her. He placed one of his hands on her shoulder, and that in itself was a charged moment. Bond's thumb tracing circles gently over her clavicle.

"That is not what this is M! This is me inserting myself between you and a very large mistake."

"Mistake? The biggest mistake I've made in my most immediate memory, is allowing you to run roughshod over any and all missions I've assigned you too!"

"I get the job done and you know it!"

"You think a bloody lot or yourself, and none of this is yours to decide!" M anger had grown to boiling over.

No longer was she aroused and ready to leap on the annoyingly attractive agent in front of her. She physically straightened from her spot sitting on the bed. M stood suddenly and removed herself from Bond's grasp. She took her dressing gown from the chair near the bed and pulled it on. She tied it with flustered anger and purposed intent. Sending the message that she was not to be trifled with and under no circumstances will she cave to his immense charms, after that insulting intrusion.

From this; Bond was to take it that she was not moving forward, with his suggested liaison.

"Don't think that by covering yourself with a bit more silk, that I didn't already get a fantastic view of what you looked liked flushed and ready to…

"Get out!" M pointed to the bedroom door.

Bond refused to give up on this and matched her anger with his own sexual frustration.

"No! And I will not ever forget what you looked like in that obviously expensive, yet age appropriate lingerie M. Blue really is your colour M. It brings out the depth of blue in your flashing eyes. Do you have any idea how many times I've woken up sweating after dreaming of you like this?"

"I will fire you 007!" M moved out of the bedroom to the neutral ground of the suite.

Bond had known this was coming, as he followed her into the suite. The last attack of a desperate adversary. Even if M is still flustered and bloody gorgeous as far as he's concerned. What could he offer...what could he do, or say to make her give in to his charms?

They stood staring daggers at each other as their war of words continued.

"Why? It's not a lie. I don't care what your birth certificate says M, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known and as I've said...I want you...badly.

"How dare you! This insubordination is worthy of a reprimand."

"You want this to get out at work? That I burst in on you? M the head of MI6, was about to fuck a gigolo for a good time, here in this miserable waterlogged city...I can imagine the conversation at the water cooler now!"

"What are you trying for Bond? Blackmail? I can't see why you'd bother with one as old as I. Regardless of what you claim...I'm not biting. The array of women that you've been with...I don't think I even come close."

"I'm not lying. I understand why you hired him, but why here, why now M?"

Why was he acting like this? Ever since he barged in and ruined her attempt at...what...a physical...act...some emotional sex relief from a stranger, he looked at her differently.

"Venice?" It came back to her in a sudden slap of sobriety. This is where Vesper died.

Three years ago now. She'd forgotten. Just as he wished to remove the badge of widowhood from her, she'd allowed him this week off each year to mourn the death of the woman he loved.

"Yes, Venice...a city that must have had some sort of romantic spell over you M, but not me. Unless you would consent...we could start something discreet and both help each other M...can't you see how perfect this would be?"

In Olivia's deepest darkest desires it had always been Bond. Even in the last years of Nigel's life she thought of Bond often, as she made love to her husband. The gorgeous unobtainable Bond. Her bloody rogue in Tom Ford suits. One who was constantly costing her department a small fortune and a personal, massive pain in her ass. This was a power over her that he should not...no...could not have.

"Damn it!" M says out loud. She had realized that he had caught her in his trap. In this deep need of hers for this act of sexual promiscuity with anonymity. That in her fantasy, it was actually James Bond having sex with her. No one knew...but in her mind they were hidden lovers...over and over again. Until the fantasy inevitably ended over him taking a younger woman.

To cover this stumble...she needed to put him off guard. "Damn bourbon!" She whispered under her breath. She had only wanted to smooth her nerves, meeting the escort. Bond had caught her tipsy and off balance and she stumbled to recover from it.

"Vesper died here. This is place you lost the one you loved. I...on the other hand have always loved Venice." M felt the need to push the screws in a little harder, after such a rude and presumptuous interruption.

Bond frowned. "Yes...and it seems that I just stopped that from happening again."

M maneuvered to kept the sofa between the two of them. As Bond moved, so did she. M will not allow him into her personal space again. This man was far too dangerous, as she well knew. Bond accomplished things of this nature for work, and on her orders. This time the prey was her, but she had always been well prepared to circumvent such situations.

Bond looked into her angry and unrelenting eyes, as he suddenly plopped down on the sofa in defeat. He stared at the magazine on the glass table in front of him and sighed deeply.

M moved to the bar trolley and helped herself to yet another, small drink. She sighed and poured a large one for Bond. Without speaking, she placed it in front of his line of vision on the table and took the seat across from him.

She waited. There should be an explanation in all this somewhere, but logically and confusingly it all came full circle to his obvious jealousy over her attempted trist.

They stayed like this for quite some time. Neither said a word; as each of them was lost it their own thoughts.

How could M not see the truth of his regard for her? How could he make her see? Or did she see the truth of it and choose to ignore it for some reason? Bond looked up at her as she appraised him further. She does bloody well know the truth of it! She was just desperate to try to find a logical way out of this mess. One that did not involve the two of them wrestling enjoyably in bed for the next few days.

What the hell was Bond really up too and why chase her here? Why did it matter to him who she slept with? What did he mean when he said that he almost lost another woman he loved here? Love? Her? This was not what she had ever expected. Even after all his ill advised flirtations in the hotel bar and those nocturnal visits to her flat. What can, or should she do now?

This all needed to start again. Perhaps there was an answer there...back to the beginning several days before.

The reunion and the challenge...truth or dare.

To be continued...


	2. Flashback:  Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M meets her two old friends for dinner and a weekend at a posh hotel. Dinner and drinks follow as well as a game of truth or dare.

M had not seen these women in an year at Nigel's funeral. They tried to meet as much as possible but as it is in all friendships, sometimes distance and life gets in the way.

Ages ago, in the 1960's Olivia lived with Maggie, Helen and Penelope. It was before her marriage, motherhood, career and geography pulled them apart.

Maggie lived in York, Helen in Edinburgh and Penelope moved to France after their years together as flatmates.

This year is their 45th anniversary and they chose a weekend in the summer to all meet in London. Unfortunately, Penelope passed away due to breast cancer the previous month and would be sadly missed this year. M had been unable to make it to her funeral but Maggie and Helen had.

They usually move locations to each others houses but Olivia had pushed for London this year, because of work. They had no idea what it was that she did for a living and as far as they were concerned, Olivia was a consultant. Although, Maggie had always expressed suspicions about her job and would jab her from time to time, about what she really did for the government.

This weekend is just what M needed. Time to laugh and forget about her empty flat and the disruptions caused by governments, here and around the globe. Not to mention, her increased irritation with one incredibly disruptive individual of late.

M wanted to block that one out in particular. Bond would be forced from her thoughts, while she drank, laughed and shared memories with the girls.

Girls...they had long moved past that! Greyed old mare's they had become, in the last forty-five long years since they met. They dined together in the hotel restaurant and retired to the bar lounge for more drinks after.

They had a large table booth at the back, where they can overlook the businessmen drinking and chatting up the attractive waitresses at the bar.

M sat on the outer edge of the booth, across from Helen as Maggie took the middle to stare at the entrance and all the attractive men at the bar.

"So like you Mags, always ogling the men, just like in the library all those years ago." Helen said as she took a sip of her wine.

Olivia was feeling very relaxed at the moment, considering she's had a few. The three of them had at times, been laughing until tears leaked from their eyes.

How strange it was to think back on all the time that had passed and here they are. It was like they had never been apart. Isn't that always the way with old friends.

Speaking of the past was somewhat bittersweet, the three of them are now unfortunately widowed and reflection brings Olivia back to her early life with her husband.

Melancholy brushed aside; Olivia practically spit out some of the white wine she'd sipped, because Maggie was doing imitations of people they had hung around with in the sixties. That and mocking Olivia's notorious first date with her future husband.

"You both bothered me about it last time we met like this and he was still alive...this is the first year without him...I..."

Maggie patted her hand in sympathy and tried to steer the conversation instantly to something else.

Once the cat was out of the bag, they spoke about those they had lost, the evening was suddenly becoming melancholy. It was only natural and could not be helped. Yet, these three intrepid women were determined to avoid such sombre tones, with such a short weekend reunion.

"I know!" Maggie said suddenly to lift them out of their doldrums. "Let's play truth or dare!"

Maggie was the tallest of their group. In her youth she had intimidated men with her height and her wicked tongue. Even aged she was tall and still willowy as she was in their youth.

"Oh dear God," Olivia moaned. Helen perked up. "We should. We have all been through a lot and missed a lot of each other's lives. It will be fun. Not to mention, there are things I've always wanted to know." Helen chuckled.

Helen was the prettiest of the group with long, now bottle-blonde hair. Olivia had always lamented about being the shortest in the group. Maggie always said that she made up for it in nerve and attitude, not to mention planning. Olivia was the planner...she managed the rest of them like matron even when they were young and wild.

"I'm going to need more to drink for this." Olivia said as the others laughed and wave to the very tall, dark and handsome waiter, to bring another bottle of wine to the table.

"Rules….rules...a bet." Helen said. "What will the challenge winner get and who decides?"

"For easy truth questions, once answered the questioner has to drink. For a dare...depending on size...I don't know...money?" Maggie suggested.

"How much?" Olivia asked.

"If we ask jointly how about 100 each...so 200 pound if you win." Maggie offered.

The three of them finally agreed to the challenge. Helen went first and choose truth. Olivia and Maggie put their heads together to think of a question.

"Helen, did you ever finally have it out with your sister after she stole your boyfriend David?" Olivia asked.

"Oh god...that! Yes, well I did sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Maggie asked. "You always were too bloody soft with her Helen."

Helen laughed. "You may not think that now. You know how revenge is all the sweeter for the waiting?" The two women nodded. "Well, as you know she married him and when Greg died they were both very supportive…"

The wicked gleam in Helen's eyes was enough to make the two of them perk up in attention as they lowered their voices conspiratorially. "And?" Olivia and Maggie asked as they hung on the edge of their seats.

"I slept with him."

"You what!" The two women gasped in shock.

"In fact we've been having a fling behind her back for years now."

"You're a bloody mistress!" Maggie cried, laughing as she slapped Helen on the shoulder.

Helen perked up. "Ouch...Maggie that hurt. Now drink up you two. It's your turn Olivia. Oh and the rules for truth are that if anyone can catches you, or suspects a lie...well...then you're out and lose."

"Fine, but right off the bat, I will choose dare."

Olivia smiled knowing that these two have always wondered where she worked...exactly. Being her oldest friends, they had an inkling that her stint in the security services evolved into something more. Something decidedly more secret.

The problem with best friends that have known you forever...they can sense the lies better and easier than any cover story she could have provided. Not to mention over the years she had given different stories that could crumble very easily under their type of scrutiny. They could be agents of interrogation these two.

Maggie slid over to Helen in the booth and they whispered to each other.

 _"She'll never do it...I know and we will win."_ Is the only part that Olivia could make out.

"I know by our conversations over the last year, that you have not been seeing anyone since Nigel passed." Maggie said in mock seriousness. "We want you to have a one night stand."

"What! Now! Here?"

Helen nodded. "You've never had one, as long as we've known you. You were dating Nigel within a month of the start of second year and that was it. You never admitted to any teen love affairs so we assumed you...little miss innocent...never had one."

"Yes and after a year of widowhood...you need one love." Maggie added.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. You need to climb back up on that horse." Maggie laughed. "That is our dare to you and if you don't accomplish it then you lose and we know how much you hate loosing."

"I suppose we should give her a time limit or she will back out." Helen added.

"Yes, we should. How long? I'm sure you could find someone. Or...perhaps you have someone in mind already?"

"I do not! How long are you giving me?"

The two women whisper back and forth. "One week." They both said together.

"Only a week!" Olivia exclaimed as Maggie and Helen nodded yes.

"Fine. Maggie it's your turn; and we are only doing one bloody round of this, or you will have me remarried by the end of the month." Olivia said wagging her finger at the two women.

"Fine let me have it. I pick truth." She looked beside her to Helen who seemed to be absolutely bursting at the seems to ask her the question.

"Did you sleep with Edward that night? You know the one where your lipstick was all over his collar?"

Olivia and Helen perked up for her answer. This was one of the most controversial things to happen in their shared flat all those years ago. Edward was seeing one of the girls in the downstairs flat and one night...well Edward was seen coming out of Maggie's room by Pen when she'd come home early.

"Damn it! Can I pick dare?"

Helen laughed and said, "no." Even though they now had their answer. "Details Maggie...we want them now."

"Fine I admit it. I don't bloody remember many details it was 44 years ago! I remember him sitting on the stair with a couple of bottles of beer...he offered me one...and that was that. I did it and It was wrong. I was sorry and regretted it, he was a complete ass, but an absolutely gorgeous one. Almost as handsome as that blond bloke at the bar.

They turned to see a very attractive man at the bar. M sighed and shook her head at Maggie's usual display of ogling, as she turned around to see who the object of her visual affection was. This had better be a bloody coincidence, or she will fire him!

James Bond stood at the bar with a sudden shocked look on his face. It was really the only thing that saved him from annihilation by M's glare. M looked up at him with a glare that could melt ice and moved up from her seat to the complete shock of her companions. The two women sat open mouthed staring, as their friend approached the handsome blond stranger at the bar.

M strode towards James, as he smirked irritatingly at her. He purposely gave her appearance a once over as if he was appraising her like a bottle of wine, or a good meal...like he would do to any women he desired for conquest.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out now!" M tried to say as calmly and quietly as her anger would allow.

"Why M...a night out with the girls is it?"

Bond smiled broadly as M glanced back at her friends who were watching, enraptured by her audacity. They likely thought she was possessed to do such a thing, right here and now in a hotel bar.

"Make yourself scarce...find another bar to pick someone up in. Take your week off and disappear from my sight...please."

"Thank goodness you said please; M for a moment there, I thought you...my boss...of a very secret organization...was ordering me to leave a public place with no real reason to do so. All while, I was on holiday and looking for, some lovely companionship. It seems like I came to the right place for it."

"Bond...I...please…wait how much have you heard?"

"Has anyone ever told you that your irresistibly beautiful when you're flustered M?"

M eyes shot towards his in shock. "Enough out of you. You will destroy my cover with some very old friends."

Bond could feel the desperation coming off her in waves, as he slid off the bar stool and without forethought of action, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before paying for his drinks.

"I want to pay for the ladies at that table also. Oh and here's another 50 to take care of another round or two." He said to the bartender as M shook her head rolling her eyes at him. How was she going to explain this to Maggie and Helen?

Olivia walked slowly back to the table and sat down. Helen and Maggie just stared at her. They waited for an explanation, for why she bolted from the table to the bar to speak with that stunning man.

Maggie finally broke down and asked her the question. "I know we dared you to go have a one night stand, but I seriously didn't think you would hop up and try for tonight!" Maggie and Helen dissolved into laughter and Olivia joined them.

Tears leaked from her eyes and by the time she caught her breath, the waiter had returned with two bottles of champagne for them from the mystery man….Bond.

"Do you know that man?" Helen asked. "He seemed quite taken with you. Oh...wait...did you slip him the key to your room?" The three of them started laughing again as Olivia made a toast.

"No I didn't! Here's to Penelope...gone far too soon." Olivia said as they all drank.

"To handsome blond male models in their thirties!" Maggie says as they continued to laugh.

"To all our husbands dead and gone." Helen adds as they calmed.

"Yes...to the downward slide alone...that's a buzz kill Helen." Maggie said. "Olivia you need a man. A one night stand and soon. It's been a year. My god, Rodger had not been dead a month when I slept with his darts partner Stanley."

Helen and Olivia looked at their tall ginger haired friend from their youth, shocked. "What? He was really good too. I think we forget over the years that variety really can be the spice of life."

The three of them continued to laugh at Maggie's remarks about her lovers as she continued needling Olivia. "Well it's a hurdle to cross, one that may not be a relationship but that proves to you that life goes on. You know...sex in all its somewhat messy glory. Regardless of our lost loves and us pushing you into this dare, you have always been wound too tight love. It's as if you have the entire country's security on your shoulders."

"Fine...fine...I do need something. Just once...something wild...something...well...not planned...wait no...that's not me." Olivia laughed at her own self observation. "I will just hire one. It's really the only solution. I cannot abide the thought of trying to pick up at a bar."

Maggie's eyes widen. "Oh really...now what do you think you just did with that adonis at the bar...right here and only moments ago? You do realize that we're onto the second bottle he gave us, because of you. You know you've aged the best of the three of us. You have money...we can tell by your clothing and the cars that drop you off dear. I never realized professors and government consultants made that much, but then again I seem to remember both your and Nigel's parents had some extra lying around too."

"We did well, I can say that much and the children are set and well established. So I have the means to hire one for a night." Olivia says coyly.

"So it's settled then. You're rich so you're paying and getting an escort within the week. We want details by Sunday for us all to win the game." Maggie says.

"How come I'm the only one that has to do this? And what on earth do you want for proof?"

"Because we've already gotten back on the horse after being widowed and you haven't. Your word will be fine. This is the very reason that we picked truth not dare. You were the only one brave enough to take dare." Helen added.

"True. Don't you remember how much concentrated evil the two of us could be." Maggie laughed as she poured more champagne for the three of them.

The three of them were very much in their cups. So much so, that they didn't seem to notice the blond agent now sitting in the booth beside them. The booth was set slightly behind theirs and Bond removed his tie and suit jacket, while he donned a cap and sunglasses, the dimmed lights helped. The attempted disguise was amateurish at best, but the three older women are too far along in their cups to notice him at this point.

These women have planned M's first affair. Only she could be dared to sleep with someone. Bond shook his head at the thought. Naturally, M extrapolated from their dare that she would need to hire someone. All because cruising bars and online dating where not for her apparently.

If she had asked him he could have told her what to do, where to go and how to manage it, but that would never work. Bond could not see her as...just a friend. This would all be very amusing if it wasn't for the damned constriction in his chest.

James Bond had no reason to be jealous, but his mind instantly jumped to anger and jealousy. The idea of M meeting a strange man and taking him to bed...no...not happening...not on his watch. He had no real reason to feel that way...no reason other than the obvious. It had been a year for her and christ...he couldn't have managed that long, and that was him assuming she and her husband still…

How could the husband not, really? The man would have been a fool not too and as often as bloody possible.

No...he would not let it happen. Knowing M she would go away. There was little chance that she would use a local escort. Not with the same idiot politicians in town that she watched take prostitutes to bed and then used it against them when they tried to drum her out of her job.

If they'd found out she would be harassed endlessly. No. M was far too smart for that. Bond could help her...with this concern. Volunteer for her to use him as stress relief, but it would mean more than that to him.

Christ, he'd dreamt of helping her in this very situation many times over the years. Tonight he actually went to her flat to look for her.

It was time to confess to M...but she wasn't there. Bond knew that he was being irritating to her lately and annoying her a great deal, but he couldn't stop himself from breaking in just to be closer to her somehow.

Over the last year...she'd be free...it was all he had dreamt about. He had broken into her flat many times over the last year but he...how could he express...didn't work it out...not until now did he truly realize, what would happen if she found another to love. He really couldn't let it happen.

It was his time now. In his mind, it was telling that she never formally reprimanded, or actually fired him like she continually threatened to do for breaking in. Perhaps M was infatuated with him. She would hardly be the first, but she would definitely be the hardest, and the first and only one who he wanted to convince of his sincerity.

It took some convincing but Q pinged her mobile for him. His act was good but he knew she was here and he'd come for two reasons. One: because he wanted to see her tonight; and two, because he was confused and worried as to why she was off at a nice hotel anyway.

Bond would follow them to make sure she was safe and had their fun evening since she had obviously shaken her guard...again.

As Bond momentarily contemplated breaking into her hotel room, the three of them giggled and got up to leave. They were having difficulty walking, but supported each other.

Bond was glad to know that M had old friends that she could let loose with from time to time. She needed it.

Friends like those two were trouble though. Encouraging her to hire an escort. That she would plan such a thing, rather that look to someone she already knew...someone who did such a thing for a career. This was just one of the massive hurdles to overcome.

Good thing Bond was always up for a challenge. Unfortunately, unlike his marks in the field, M knew him well enough to be suspicious of his intentions.

The damnable woman overthought everything. Absolutely everything. It was now Bond's mission to make sure that he was there in the next week, as an active participant...when she won her dare.

To be continued...


	3. Challenges

"Where are your things 007?" M sat across from him, nervously in her blue dressing gown. The two of them trapped between desire and the soul crushing reality of their professional lives.

"At the front desk waiting to see if there is any availability."

"Well, you're bloody well not staying here." M moved suddenly and with determination to the desk, to call down just to discover that there are no rooms available.

Bond could tell by the agitation and what she said to the concierge that M was not merely angry but she was nervous, almost scared. Was she afraid of having him so close? And does that mean what he hopes it does? That M was using her stern determination to cover the fact that she was vulnerable.

"I was planning on staying here and now that I'm relegated to become your bodyguard and not your lover, I think I must." Bond says with a slight smile, but little hint of the sarcastic arrogance that always simmered close beneath the surface.

"You're enjoying my discomfort in all of this aren't you Bond?" M gave him an appraising look to gauge his plan. He has a bloody plan...he always had a bloody plan. Breaking into her flat to catch her, unannounced and disruptive. If he wasn't such a good agent, she would...

James was smiling from ear to ear, as she found out there are no rooms left at the inn. "Yes, M because now you and I get to spend some time together...alone and without guards. No one to report that you are sharing a hotel room with one of your employees...no one to gossip about us at all."

"You are a bloody frustrating man."

"You are a bloody frustrating woman."

M sat back down in the chair across from him, wondering what the hell she should do now. He can't stay here...it's not…

Bond's mobile rang. "Yes Tanner, I found her and she is...fine. No need to send any guards I will stay with her."

M leans over with her hand opened as she signaled that she would like to speak with Tanner on his mobile.

Bond reluctantly handed it to her. "Tanner...explain yourself….I see...yes...no...I understand. This was a private vacation...no work…I realize that you thought I required guard but that is hardly the point. Yes...I find this interruption an annoyance! Of course he is!"

Bond can only barely make out Tanner speaking to others while M was on the line.

"What...what is going on? I will call you back on my mobile." She handed the mobile back with a frown on her face as she went to her mobile on the desk.

Bond couldn't help but watch her barely covered behind as she walked around the room.

It rang the moment she touched it and she put it on speaker as she walked back to the lounge.

"Tanner...you're on speaker, now what is it?"

_M remember how we had notices out for Mr. Scaletti...well we've got a hit and it's in Venice! Apparently he's taking his wife to the opera tonight and used one of the cards we flagged._

"Seriously...how stupid can the man get. To take the wife out on the town, with the credit card linked to his Russian arms deals."

_Q double checked it M and did some maneuvering to get Bond into that Opera two rows behind. There was an empty seat._

"Find one for me then also Tanner. My evening plans were ruined, so I might as well go see a show. Bond can take care of him, get some agents ready to pick him up and take him to London. Use the guards you sent to follow me...they must be somewhat close by." Tanner could be heard back in London with Q trying to coordinate the arrangements.

"M are you sure about this?" Bond asked worried.

"You're the one that claims to be my best...so prove it."

Seeing M as she stood handling Tanner, in a couple of wisps of blue silk draped over an enticing nighty and matching bra and panties, still had him in knots. M had a killer good body regardless of age. Now that he had seen much more of her legs, he was even more impressed.

Bond had slept with women older than M, with a greater difference in their age gap, many times in fact. He was always impressed by the challenge of older women. Young women try everything to impress you, but older women look at you with that expression that says...show me what you've got and try to make me come undone.

Just that change in attitude that happened in women over around 45 years of age. In those in between years that defy the advancement of age yet they're not young or naive any longer. The children have grown and it becomes a time for them to find what they want. Or they're just divorced and looking for action and that makes the older woman even more enticing in Bond's mind. Like M and this dare.

Bond understood her need to let Nigel finally go. And he wouldn't have been involved, if he had not wanted to talk to her that night. Once he discovered her plan...well he couldn't stop himself...he hadn't expected to catch them in the act, but wanted to see her before the paid man arrived. Six was a little early in the evening to start...who the hell was he trying to kid. Anytime of the day was the right time and with M...that would only have been the start of their evening if she had let him continue.

_M we have you right beside Scaletti and his wife...Bond's ticket is still for the rows behind. The Opera is about full and that is all Q could manage without falsifying the tickets and that would cause a scene._

"No!" Bond shouts unexpectedly.

"Bond?"

"Tanner you cannot put her practically beside the man...he's a bloody murderer!"

"A murderer who has no idea who I am. I can act well enough a tourist to fool the man should he even speak to me. It's hardly your job to tell me what to do Bond and you would do well to remember that!"

"M...you cannot stay angry at me forever. Not when I offered to take you to dinner."

"I'm going to go get ready. Bond we can go have dinner and you're paying since you showed up so unannounced." M leaves the room before Tanner or Bond can object further.

 _Good luck on your date with M._ Tanner said with a chuckle.

"You have no idea Tanner. Have the men outside the opera for the hand off. The sooner this is over the faster I can get her back to her room and safe."

_Bond for a moment there I thought you were concerned for M? Tough guy image is wearing thin eh?_

"For your information Tanner...oh...nevermind. I will call in when I have Scaletti….Bond out."

Bond moves to the door of the bedroom and knocks. "M I'm going downstairs for my luggage. Do not leave this room!"

_Yes...yes...alright...worry…wart._

Bond hears barely through the door as he turns to leave. He hopes to hell she'll stay and not pop out to meet up with another hired man, or worse hit the bar downstairs looking for attention. Bond won't be responsible for his action if he sees another one hanging off her tonight.

/****\

Bond gets cleaned up and dressed for a night out on the town. He leaves the bath just as M is leaving her room and he stops cold. He thought she would be wearing a dress. Something demure but low in the front and hugging her curves. M knows how to use her figure well enough to make any observer forget that she's an older woman.

Instead of a dress M was in a pair of wide leg navy trousers with black short boot like heels and a white fitted jacket. It was professional but killer sexy. The jacket was only buttoned once just under her breasts and opens to reveal a low and very slight silk blue camisole, that does nothing to hide the blue lace bra from earlier.

"Christ M...do you have to...look so...how will I keep my eyes on Scaletti?"

"You look handsome too Bond, but I suppose that is old news and you're told that very often."

"It's true that I am and you should be too...everyday. You should be adored by someone who thinks the world revolves around you."

M's eyebrow quirks up in surprise. "You're volunteering I suppose? Bond I only wanted a quick shag, not a pretend lovesick puppy."

"That's what you think I am? A man starved for acceptance of a mother figure I bet? I want to prove to you tonight that I can be discreet and that I want you...the person. I do not just want to nail my sexy boss. Although, it's difficult to separate you from the title of M, and that does weigh heavily as part of my admiration for you, but I want the real woman behind M. I want you, the woman I witnessed laid wantonly on that bed with your head thrown back and your lips parted, as your eyes closed to another man's lips on your breasts. So yes...I volunteer, but I want more than a night in your arms. I plan on proving to you that you want the same from me."

M shakes her head. "There is no lack of confidence in you abilities is there?" She blushed as the images he planted in her head took root. Her arousal hitched again and would likely be always at the forefront of her mind with him around her. How was she going to keep him at arm's length?

"No and you've never had any either, have you M?"

M busied herself, got her clutch ready instead of answering this loaded question and facing him as the colour creeped up her face. This is dangerous...this game he's playing. Her part of it was hesitant and logically so. He talks a good talk but…

Bond stood by the door watching her ignore his pointed questions and flush attractively. "Just think; you have to navigate and entire dinner with me before the opera. I called for some reservations that are going to cost me extra and the car is waiting downstairs. Are you ready to act like my date or my mother M?"

"I hadn't thought of that. Damn it! I suppose I don't much fit the motherly mould, dressed like this. Let's just say, work colleagues. It's the truth after all. Don't look so glum Bond it's not like someone just came in and ruined what was going to be a wonderful evening for you." M said sarcastically.

/*****\

They made their way down to the entrance. Bond picked up their tickets from the concierge. The same man who helped M obtain her paid man looked taken aback when the moment he saw her with Bond.

"Don't worry. I arrived just in time to replace your mate. Let's just say, that me and the wife are trying again...counselling...you see." Bond said with a wink and a smile.

The concierge nodded and smiled. "Bene...so happy to hear that Signora is being well taken care of."

"Oh, Signora is in excellent hands now. Don't ever find her another paid man again...capire?" Bond said in a low tone, to be taken as the threat in which it was intended.

"Capisco Signore, capisco. Have a wonderful tempo all'opera."

M's stood near the exit and watched Bond as he threatened the concierge. Bond was not letting go of this fantasy in the least. Damn him for making her feel like this...to swell in excitement and then imagine the dread of having to push him away at the end of the night.

M shivered just thinking of his lips on hers, as his husky aroused voice said her name in her ears again and again.

The audacity and gall the man had was infuriating. Really how dare he do this. It if wasn't for the distraction of Scaletti coming out from hiding she would...what would she have done? When in all honesty she just wanted to give in to him and live in the fantasy for a short while. Bitter and sweet as it may be, hiding away in a foreign city to have sex with a stranger...it would have been simpler. Since when had she ever been capable of something simple.

M sighed and shook her head...focus...there was a mission, and you are now inserted in the game. She must be vigilant and she must be ready for anything. Her heart pounded just thinking of it and she wondered if Bond still felt this way on missions.

/****\

Dinner was a delicious affair with red wine and amazing music. M was feeling the effects of the wine and Bond's continued flirtations were swaying her to consider...well...a more physical end to the rest of the evening. No...never...it would be so wrong to even consider it. Yet, honestly she couldn't help but think on it with him out for dinner with her.

They argued like an old married couple, as Bond continued his suit and she outlined in every possible detail why it should never happen between them. The build up and frustration between them continued and would until M caved. It was by some unknown will that she managed to hold back from him in her room. Being out in public made it far easier to resist. M gaged the reactions of the people around them as they were on their dinner date.

Eyes looked on them in shock especially from the young. M could see them pause, as they realized by the way Bond was acting that he was not her son and very obviously attempting to seduce her...the old woman. Bond was good, she would give him that...but then again she knew that he was. She had heard him seduce women on missions before. This time his focus was solely on her and it was disarming to say the least.

Her head was going in circles about this and she needed to analyze this logically. A; she wanted him...God did she want him. B; it was wrong on more than a few levels. Yet, he claims to want her for some strange reason. Some of which were firmly situated in psychology textbooks. C; foreign city...away strange as a sexual outlet. D; was for disaster should an affair with one of her agents get out. F; for failing, because his blue eyes are boring into her bloody soul from across the table.

M should have know she was doomed the moment he said he wanted her too. Imagine Maggie and Helen finding out about the handsome stranger at the bar actually there because he was stalking her. There was an entirely new dimension to the problem once the fantasy man wants you back. One which M was not prepared for in the least.

Bond kept grasping her hand where it rested on the table. The contact and the heat...M cannot deny this attraction much longer. It was so much easier when it was all just fantasy.

/*****\

Bond took her arm in his as they walked from the restorante, to the Gran Teatro La Fenice for Verdi's La Traviata. She had been quiet during dinner. He had spent a great deal of time doing most of the talking. He had avoided anything to do with work and really that made it very difficult. She knew everything about him...had it in a bloody file in her desk drawer. Bond knew little about her, although he glimpsed part of her file he had not the luxury of time to go over it in detail.

What he did discover was musical preferences, favourite colour, flower, time of year and place. She spoke of him...her husband only in the context of those things. Her eyes flashed in suspicion for every inquiry. He loved it when her eyes flashed at him. M's eyes were infinitely alluring as far as he was concerned. Bond resigned himself to the fact that she was not going to use him in a physical capacity, it was more than he could have hoped, to have her fall for his charms as the others had. Even Vesper, for all her antagonistic bluster when they met, fell for him. There were extreme circumstances...and that may just be the case with many of his targeted women.

M was not a targeted woman. Her place in his life was...how was it? How to explain...what he felt when he met her...assessed her and then got to know her more. These feelings evolved over time, but what never changed was the fact that he thought her sexy and cute. Although, she would likely hit him for that observation. Put M in trousers and a casual blouse and cute instantly sprang to mind. But put her in a power suit with abundant cleavage and she becomes something else. Or in an evening gown, like he had seen her in a few formal functions over the years. All pieces to the puzzle she presented. The many faces of M. He would like to study her in depth over time...time which he still hoped would be granted him.

One thing is for certain, Bond would never be bored of M. He can't even draw out any information from her over dinner. Whereas many other women displayed everything in hopes for his attention. M hides in the shadows hoping not to be seen at all. Listened to yes, but not to be seen, not to be admired visually, just obeyed without question.

* * *

 

M was only a casual opera enthusiast but could appreciate the performance none the less. Her stomach was somewhat unsettled as they approached and saw a limo arrive and Scaletti climb out with two men. He paused, while waiting for his wife M assumed.

There was a delay...his wife was yelling at him and refused to leave the car. As they both walked closer M watched as the Scaletti made to backhand the woman but refrained as he looked and saw others watching. Instead he slammed the car door and turned to walk in without her.

M let go of Bond's arm. "We need to separate."

"Yes, here is my extra ear piece M. Leave it on so I can hear if he speaks with you or you pick up his conversations." M took it and puts it in her left ear as Tanner indicated that she's seated to the left of the Scaletti party.

Scaletti was ushered to his seat and his men are seated behind him and in front of Bond. Scaletti was busy chatting on his mobile as he sat.

Bond was now seated but M waited until they were all settled, before she had an usher guide her to her seat. They were the first row and are afforded a lovely view so close to the stage.

M made her way to her appointed seat and she leaving two empty seats between her and Scaletti. He appraised her as she moved to her seat thanking the usher. M gave him a polite nod as she got comfortable in her seat and began looking at the programme.

M looked up when a voice said. "excuse me." It surprised her that he had chosen to speak with her at all.

"Yes?"

"But are you alone here Signora?"

"Si, Signor." M gave him a smile but did not try to lengthen the conversation. He leaned back momentarily as one of his men asked if he wants him to sit with him. Scaletti took a side glance at M again, Bond was letting her know through the earpiece. Along with cursing Q for only being able to get that particular seat for her.

_He's going to ask you to sit with him._

"How do you know that?"

_He keeps looking at you and would not let his man move up to take the wife's place._

As Bond expected Scaletti stood suddenly and moved towards her. Bond's voice sounded in her left ear.

_Don't do it M._

"Signora, would you do me the ultimate honour of joining me? My...acquaintance was not able to make it." Scaletti was an arms dealing murderer, but not without his charms. Likely why his wife fought with him when they arrived.

"I would be delighted." M says animatedly. "This is my first Opera."

_What are you doing M?_

"How wonderful...but you come alone? A beautiful woman such as yourself...should never be alone." Scaletti purred as he offered her his hand, to get up and move to the next seat. The man was spending a great deal of time lingering on her décolletage, just as James did over dinner.

 _He's staring at your cleavage. Can I kill him now?_ M heard in her ear, while Bond groaned derisively in her earpiece.

"What is a woman of your obvious allure doing here alone, if I may ask?"

"You may." M said flirtatiously. Playing a game she had never expected to have to play this evening. "It was a planned holiday...but my husband...he died eight months ago and I said to hell with it! I'm going. What have I got to lose."

"I am sorry Signora, but I am also very glad to get to enjoy this opera beside you. I apologize for my rudeness, I am Nicola Scaletti." He leaned over and kissed her hand waiting for her to take her seat before sitting himself.

"Emma Williams. Delighted to meet you. Are you a fan of opera, Signor?"

"I insist you call me Nicola, I love the way the English accent sounds from the mouth of such a beautiful woman."

M acted demure and waved her programme in front of her face and covered her chest to see the way his eyes followed her movements. Most men attempted to hide leering, but not Scaletti.

"Oh you flirt! You say that to one of my age...well I will say it's good for the ego and will be a wondrous tale for the girls back home. My opera with a charming Italian man." M knew for a fact that Scaletti was 54 and had an eye for far younger women than her. He must just feel alone and she was also alone...so…

Scaletti took her hand and looked into her eyes for a moment. "I love women of all ages and you my dear are the sexiest woman I have seen in a long time." He kissed her hand again and held it in his own.

"You are a flaterer Nicola and I wonder if I should trust you completely. Because, I cannot imagine a man as handsome as you, not married to a beautiful younger woman." M tossed at him just as the lights dimmed.

Scaletti leant to her ear and whispered. "Young women have no pull on me, the way you do only a moment after seeing you darling." He kissed her cheek. M pulled away in shock and forced out a rather girlish giggle as the first sounds of music began.

Bond's voice in her ear but was soon drowned out by the opera. _Bastard! I will..._

/***\

M couldn't understand how things could go so wrong so fast. One minute she was standing at the bar after the opera finished and the next Bond was screaming for her to get down as the bodyguards began to shoot at him. Everyone was running and screaming as Scaletti pulled her with him towards the exit and his waiting car.

"What is going on?!" She screamed.

"You...you are with that British agent...the one trying to get at me. My men know him...and my driver saw you walk arm in arm towards the opera with him! So don't lie to me bitch!" He backhanded M and then he flung her into the back of his car, he followed her.

Bond stole a motorcycle to follow the car. There are only a few roads in Venice and this was the best way to wind through. He followed the car as he approached the side...the driver tried to run him off into a building. The were getting close to a bridge and he was desperate to stop the car. He yelled into his comm for Tanner and Q to have the other men try to cut them off.

The car pushed the motorcycle as Bond aimed to hit the tires. He managed just as the car was about to force it's way onto a bridge across a canal. It slid and swerved doing a 180 turn and one tire, and a portion of the rear of the car, was going over the edge.

The car wobbled and moved and a panic rose within Bond...no...not again. He wouldn't lose another to the waters of Venice.

Bond lept on the bonnet to keep the tail end of the car from going completely over. This left him open to attack from the driver and the guard, they did not hesitate and began shooting at him. He could just make out M fighting Scaletti off in the back seat as he rolled back and forth to avoid getting hit. His anger soared as he rolled off the bonnet shooting into the side window killing one of Scarletti's men.

The car began to list again, but Bond ran to the motorcycle and hooked the front tire spokes through the car's ornate figure head and moved low around the front to the side that was on more secure ground. The driver was out as was Scaletti, holding M close against him.

Bond crept low around the front of the car and jumped up to shoot the driver. The man fell at his employer's feet.

"Get away or I will kill this bitch!"

"Why does she matter Scaletti. Let her go, you are unarmed and I was told to just bring you in." Bond said.

Scaletti forced M to the edge of the canal. "I will break her sweet neck and toss her in the water!"

Bond's palms were becoming sweaty and M could see the turmoil of indecision on his face...Vesper...he was remembering...her death.

M made direct eye contact with Bond, with a determined and angry look M suddenly elbowed Scaletti and pushed him with all her might towards the edge of the canal. He stumbled and called her a bitch, as he struggled against her surprise attack. He was about grab her to hit her again when a shot rang out and Scaletti fell to his knees.

Scaletti dropped just as the guards Tanner sent came to collect him.

The sound of sirens echoed through the streets and canals. One of M's personal security checked on Nicola Scaletti. "He's dead ma'am."

"Everyone out of here then. You two leave and head back to London. I've got M." Bond said as he picked up the motorcycle off the bonnet and started it. "Ready?" Bond gave her a look of pure releaf. M walked to him as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug while straddling the bike.

M traced her hand along his hairline. "I believe you James...I saw the fear in your eyes when he threatened to drown me."

James gave her a wane smile as he kissed her firmly but quickly. "Come on then...we've a boat to catch back to that hotel room." M laughed, she climbed on behind and held him tight. Bond's warmth managed to keep her from shaking. Although, the night was hot the threat of imminent death had that effect on a person.

The adventure so far that evening, had only just begun.


	4. Completion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...sex, explicit sex between an older woman and younger man.
> 
> If this is not to you liking don't read it.
> 
> It has been a while since I attempted to write a humourous, sexually mature story and wanted to see how it would turn out.

/*****\

They made it to the boat taxi and began to leisurely kiss, as the driver took them south toward the hotel on Giudecca island.

The romance of the waterways of Venice on a warm summer evening added to their mutual intoxication. The stars played court to this love affair, years in the making. Bond held her hand in his and placed it on the thigh resting up against her own.

Occasionally M pulled away from him to look at the sky, it was her attempt to collect herself and manage her increasingly overwhelming desire.

Bond smirked and spent those opportunities, relishing the feel of having her near. He could feel her passion as it rose as quickly as his. Whenever they kissed he never wanted it to end. It was like a dream for the two of them. One in which they were both secretly scared, that it would end in a sudden eruption of violence and, or a hail of bullets.

Bond tilted her head up to his with his free hand as he cupped her cheek. He kissed her again and again. He nipped at her lips, with kisses filled with desire, anticipation and an over zealous abundance of adoration. He could not stop touching her, now that he finally had her leave to do so. Bond knew to keep an eye on the horizon for threats but he was too damn distracted by her.

"God, but you're beautiful." Bond said to her, as they locked eyes, darkened in passion and lit only by the reflection of moon and starlight off the water.

"I was about to say the same to you." M put her hand on his face and then pulled him back to her mouth by his tie. She would not go timidly into this...this was what she wanted. More than anything. At this moment she wanted to feel like a woman and not the boss of MI6, nor the pitied widow with nothing but work in her life.

M dropped her free hand over his leg as she twisted her upper body completely towards him. "I have always imagined that you would be...well...more forceful."

Bond pulled away, appraising her for a moment. "I did forcefully kiss you in your hotel suite earlier."

"I wouldn't call that forceful. I've heard you...be more..."

"I can be...but not with you." Bond said looking concerned.

It was now M's turn to be shocked and her brow furrowed in confusion. "No...it won't be the same with an old woman now will it." M said sarcastically, as she pulled away from him.

Bond saw this as the beginning of the end if he didn't turn it around now. "It's not that M...don't get ruffled now over nothing. It will mean more with you and I don't want to rush. Forceful is for fast dirty seductions. You do know that I don't always have the luxury of time and I often have the annoyingly sexy voice of my boss in my ear. She can be a real bitch sometimes."

"Bitch? Now we are getting to the root of all this. You like to be ordered around don't you Bond?" The smouldering look she settled on him made him growl.

"Oh yes...order me to do whatever you like M. I'm more than bloody willing. Then again you know me, I also do what I want to."

"So you plan on wandering off do you?"

"Not a chance. I can see your pushing for weaknesses woman. You're trying to make me bolt. Trying to make me leave, but if I did that you would never win your bet. Never fear M; I will seduce you, masterfully."

M's brows arched in response. "Masterful...that's what you think all this is? You masterfully managed to seduce me how? By displays of your tactical know how, or by spouting off jealously in my ear during the opera?"

"Yes, I rescued the damsel in distress and that's the most romantic thing in the world, according to all the stories."

"You don't really know me very well then Bond."

"Look M; I know two things about you, one is that you hate to loose, at anything."

"And the other thing?"

"That you've had me in the palm of your hands since you first commanded me to sit down in your office."

M laughed and buried her face in his shoulder. "The palm of my hands eh? I must have loosened my grip a few times, for you to slip through on a few missions. You didn't manage any of this by those displays 007 and you know it."

Bond frowned as he considered the exact moment he made her come willingly into his arms. By the canal after the fight and rescue. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"No...not yet. I will give you a chance to work it out and remember for yourself."

Bond tried to remember what she had said to him as he pulled her into his arms and then up on the back of the motorcycle. However having her in his arms, then and on this water taxi was blocking out everything. All his blood was racing elsewhere as she put her hand on his leg.

The driver ignored the two lovers for the most part. Nothing shocked him after so many years as a water taxi driver. He had seen enough new and old lovers to know that these two were new to this and it was far more than an act.

Her hand moved up and down his thigh, enticingly close. The heat between them was building again, Bond growled into her mouth while he continued kissing her. He pulled away again to allow them to breathe and calm the pace. Passion flared and waned like flames doused by rain, only to spring to life again.

He leaned into her ear. "M if you don't stop your hand...I cannot be responsible for my actions. I don't think it would be at all discreet, if I take you on this boat with the driver watching."

"No...I suppose not." M put her hand back in his and squeezed. Bond's thumb traced circles on her's as it rested on his thigh. She leaned her head to his shoulder and sighed, as the boat made it's way under the twinkling stars towards the Island.

/*****\

The trip in the cab was more sedate yet their bodies seemed to hum in anticipation of finally reaching their destination. "I will give you and extra twenty to get there faster." Bond offered the driver who sped up to accommodate the two lover's impatience.

"Bond, you may get us killed yet, in your hurry."

"I want to get you back before you can change your mind M."

"Are you saying that I'm fickle?"

"I am not stupid enough to verbally spare with you, here at the brink M."

M laughed. "Smart boy."

"Boy...arghh...M seriously. I don't want to argue but I'm not a dog and I'm hardly a boy any longer."

"Sorry...I didn't mean for it to sound degrading in any way." M laughed, "but you are young enough to..."

"Don't you dare say it!" Bond wagged his finger in her face.

"Alright...I won't." M said as her body shook with giggles.

Bond leaned over and kissed her again and all joking was set aside.

/*****\

Their impatience to get back to the room mounted as their kisses continued, on and off in the cab and then the lift. When they finally reached their floor, sex was quickly becoming the most important mission either of them could fathom.

M and Bond turned off their mobiles after texting Tanner. They told him that Scaletti was dead and they were fine and would speak with him tomorrow.

They entered the room, his hand cupped her face, as he kissed her hungrily and fiercely. James tossed the keycard on the table and M her clutch bag, as he pushed her back up against the door. His hands unbuttoned her jacket and touched the silk at her waist he had been dying to get under his fingers all evening.

"Is that forceful enough for you M?"

M groaned at the contact and allowed his hand to move to her breast and linger for a few moments. "It's a good bloody start."

Bond smirked at her as he cupped a soft breast in his hand and gently squeezed. Remembering the way she moaned when the gigolo gave her glorious breasts their due attention.

"Oh...Christ!" Escaped Bond's mouth in response to her moans. This was going to finally happen and he wanted her badly.

Bond pulled her closer towards him and spun them both around as he pushed her backward across the suite and through the bedroom door, never breaking contact. His kissed and kissed, as he enjoyed the taste of her. The touch and feel of her as her smell filled his senses. His hands removed the jacket from her shoulders. It fell to the floor, just inside the bedroom door.

She panted between kissing him. "This...would...be going...above and beyond...for your country."

"No...M...this is for me." Bond liked the soft spot under her ear and nipped at her earlobe. "M...I've never wanted a woman more…so like the first time...my stomach has been in knots since you sat with that moron at the opera."

"Enough talk." M said as she pulled to get his shirt up out of his trousers and off his body.

Bond helped her clumsy hands with the buttons. "Now who's being forceful M?" Bond said cheekily.

M paused as she took in the sight before her. She almost reverently placed her hand gently over his heart. Bond took the small hand in his and pulled it to his lips.

"My heart belongs to you M, and I think it has since the day I met you." His eyes were dark with passion. He pulled the sexy camisole over her head and opened the front of her trousers. "See, masterful." Bond gave her the look that he had used on so many other women to make them come undone.

"Ha! You would like to continue thinking that, that is all there is too it, but you haven't any real idea why I'm allowing you to continue."

Bond paused as his emotions scuttled about from confused passion to wonder. "At this moment with you only partially dressed in my arms, I'm going to take this as a masterful win."

M giggled as he started kissing her neck again. That ticklish spot that drove her mad was tingling and making her laugh with the absurdity of it all. James Bond making love to her? Here in Venice of all the fantasies in all the world...this one is suddenly a reality.

There was suddenly less time to spare for many words. This was their moment and nothing was going to get in their way. M kissed back ardently, breaking off occasionally to catch her breath, as she nipped at his chin and ran her hands over his chest. "I see that your training has continued well."

"Glad that I meet your inspection standards M."

M arched her brow at him as her hand trailed down his chest to his waist, she opened his belt. The urgency to feel naked flesh rose within them and she could feel how hard he was through his trousers.

Bond kissed her savagely again, as his tongue battled hers. He opened the button on her trousers and slipped his right hand down the front, as he caressed her through her panties. Too busy with his lips on her to completely remove all their clothing. M gasped and Bond chuckled. "Masterful." He whispered into her ear.

M's deep chuckle washed over him as he covered her mouth with his. M moaned into his mouth and leaned into his touch. With his left hand he cupped the back of her head, pulling her mouth firmly to his, as the other hand stroked her. With a sudden maneuver he moved his fingers into her panties, her trousers fell, just skimming her legs as they dropped to the floor.

All she could think of was his taste and his mouth and hands doing such wonderful things to her. Her amusement bubbled forth at the strangest of times. His hands and mouth tickled her, because all of her senses were so attuned to him physically. Her mind could hardly shut up for a moment just to allow her to zone out and focus more on the experience.

Olivia managed to block out the thought of him doing this to women that she'd sent him to. For MI6's need to pump them for information. Women who got him into the places that he needed to be and to do what she ordered him to.

This was not the time for that, she would reflect on that later. For now she refused to regret these actions, that had now all seemed to be inevitable between them. Christ...he was bloody masterful. She loathed to admit it but damn...

Their passion grew to the point that she turned away from his kisses to pant for breath. Just as his fingers entered her and his thumb pressed against her bundle of nerves, which seemed on fire from his touch.

It had been so long. She needed this, she needed him and she bloody well knew that it would end in passionate tears and anger in the end. Here and now, she didn't care about future pains that came from this. She accepted that he would leave her eventually and that acceptance gave her this freedom. For now she needed him as much as he seemed to need her and she accepted and overcame her fear of more loss. She'd been through it enough. Looking forward was for the young.

To hell with the sainted mother figure. James was right...he was no boy. Her orgasm rolled over her while they were still standing. M panted and clenched at his arms, digging into his skin with her nails, she barely managed not to call out. Her nails bit into his muscled arms, James took her lips and kissed her as the climax made her knees weak.

"I've made you come undone M." Bond said, full of amused bluster.

Bond practically carried her limp form to the bed, pulling off her panties so fast she had barely noticed. He dropped his trousers before he climbed into bed at her feet. The look he gave her, as she managed to look up at his face, made her heart flutter. Dear lord, he was so beautiful.

"Don't be so smug 007, you're hardly the first." M said trying to remain stern and authoritative, but it vanished into an amused smirk, as she tried to reclaim the breath he had stolen from her.

Bond knelt by her knees, she had drawn them up towards her, as she moved up the bed to put her head on the pillows. M was still trying to catch her breath and now got to fully see a naked James Bond looking over her, as he placed a hand on either knee and pulled them apart.

"No but I am your best." Bond smiled down at her.

M assumed that he was going to lean over her and kiss her, but instead he trailed his hand down to stroke her again. She was so sensitive, that her prior momentary dismay and shyness at what he was doing looking at her partially naked, disappeared as his finger entered her again. She noticed as he watched his finger sliding in and out of her and then his eyes flashed back to her.

M wondered if he was seriously trying to kill her. M arched her upper body at the sensation and closed her eyes. The sensation of him adding another finger as he continued to stroke her, building her need higher. He watched her build towards another release.

"Say it M...say that I'm your best."

"Bond!" Burst from her lips, in a combination of sexy pant and groan. Her hips began to lift off the bed as she changed position to help her get closer to another release. Suddenly he stopped, as her eyes popped open again to see him licking his fingers. "That's not what I asked but I can appreciate how addled I've made you."

"James." M simultaneously purred and whined in confused frustration. What did he think he was doing? That he would stop just as she was about to…

"Shhhhhh…patience M."

"Don't tell me to shush and stop being so bloody full of yourself." M said in mock seriousness. She expected James lean into her and try to finally enter her with his very prominent, already leaking cock. Instead he continued to lave his fingers with his tongue.

"This is not enough of a taste." He leaned over, moving down the bed and pressed a kiss to her inner thighs. His warm breath on her legs and the subtle scrape of stubble tickled her. When his tongue lightly touched the already sensitive bundle of nerves, his name burst out of her mouth. "James!"

He didn't stop, not just to be smug with his prowess, or to even tease her more, but he wanted desperately to taste her. The taste of her overwhelmed him as he lapped the evidence of his previous ministrations and her beautiful orgasm. The sounds she made for him, stirred him in a more primal way than anyone else's.

Bond saw his stalwart and strict dominating boss in a moment of complete unguarded passion and desire. Unraveling M had been the greatest challenge of his life and now, the several guarded bindings that she'd woven around herself over the years, had come loose to show him her true power over him.

Bond knew that being post menopausal, M would need assistance for him to eventually enter her, and he wanted it to just be her and him the first time. He wanted to make her wet enough to take all of him, without the need for lubrication.

A few orgasms should do the job and hearing her as she called his name made it painfully hard to resist taking his own arousal into consideration. He wanted her too much, and the taste of her may just make him climax soon. Bond could barely control himself as he rutted against the bed rhythmically towards his own release. The delicious friction kept him hard as a rock, while he waited for the correct time to seek entrance comfortably. He added his fingers inside as his tongue worked its magic on her clit. M cried out his name again as she climaxed.

"James! James! Oh...oh! Stop! Stop...oh...please stop." The sensitivity turned from intense pleasure to pain following the throws of her orgasm. It rolled and shuddered within her, lasting longer than the first.

James was lapping at her enjoying her taste and feeling her moisture on his tongue was almost his undoing. M began trying to pull at him, and move away from him as her voice finally absorbed into his awareness. "Bond." M panted.

James pushed quickly to his knees. "What is it M? Did I hurt you?" It was as if she had tossed cold water on him, the shock was that instantaneous.

"No." M smirked as she sat up and looked at him. "I need to touch you and then I want you in me." M said in her best commanding voice, between heavily sated breaths. "This is far from over. I want to show you how masterful I can be."

Bond smiled at her in joy, as her small hand took his cock and she stroked him, as she trailed the other hand down his chest. Bond arched back, while he knelt on the bed between her legs, his head fell to the side as the feeling of her touching him made him close his eyes to the sensations.

He abruptly opened them again as he felt the soft kiss of her lips and her breath on the head. Before he respond her tongue was magically swirling around the head removing the leaking evidence of his extreme arousal. Just as suddenly, M had taken his length into her mouth and his mind dissolved, he felt the incredible intensity of the warm, wet pleasure of her mouth.

"No...arghhh!" It was almost too late. He had only been hanging on by a thread, and he was too far gone and about to explode into her mouth. "M!"

She suddenly clamped her small hand around the base of his shaft and looked up at him and smirked with a faux innocent look on her face.

"What's the matter James?" M continued to flick her tongue around the head.

"M….you...you…tricky...witch...god...you're…" Bond panted holding on in concentration, mere seconds before his orgasm took him. There were stars in his vision and he could barely breathe let alone speak.

"What...I'm what 007? Experienced? Masterful? Does that shock you? Did you really think I had not done this before?"

"No...I...Christ woman….your clamping...onto me...at the moment...I was about to…"

"I know." M said with a wink. "Should I finish?"

"Oh...God." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. As they kissed, he paused and whispered part of his future plans for the next pleasurable, erotic day or so. "No….I want to be...inside you...plenty of time for that later...a lot of time...for that later."

Once he had calmed sufficiently, Bond pulled her hand off his cock, reached around her back and undid her bra. Bond took the beautiful blue lace bra off her chest and tossed it on the floor. His eyes darkened as he gently leaned her back onto her back, he moved to be cradled between her thighs.

His hands took turns playing with her large breasts as he nuzzled one nipple into his mouth as his fingers pinched the other. He did this back and forth as M arched beneath him.

More sexy moans escaped her lips as she pressed against his thigh in rising desperation. Bond smiled at her as his right hand slipped back down between them. He shifted onto his side beside her, as he continued tonguing one of her breasts.

M laid flat on her back with Bond on his side propped on his elbow as he looks down on her. "M I've wanted to get my hands on your breasts for years. It was difficult, but I did try to be subtle when I stared at you cleavage in the office."

M giggled from his caresses and what he was telling her. "All men think they are being subtle…I always know." She was becoming more relaxed with him now as he touched her and spoke with her, while her body calmed down. M was amazed at his restraint as far as his own needs were concerned.

"Minx!"

Soon his pace changed and speaking was isolated to between kisses and licks to her breast closest to him. However, it was what his fingers are doing drifting between her thighs, along with his hard length touching her thigh that had her focus.

M took her hand from his hair and snaked it down her side to stroke his hard length. Bond paused and stopped sucking her nipple to still her hand. "No M...don't touch."

"But you...keep touching me...why can't I...touch you?"

"I cannot recover as quickly to have multiple orgasms, by my age."

"Your age?" M barked out a laugh.

Bond moved up higher on his elbow to bring him nose to nose with her. "Yes...my age. I do not use pills if I can help it. We men are the weaker sex, believe me." Bond kissed her slow and languidly, nipping at her lip, as she continued to build towards another orgasm.

"Maybe you just need to be motivated by the right partner." She panted with a sexy smile.

M caressed his shoulder as she tilted her upper body towards him as he laid on his side. She enjoyed the feeling of kissing him like this. As if they had all the time in the world, and not just this night or this week...whatever may come of all this.

Bond pulled away from her again to watch her. "I want to see you come undone...show me." He kissed her again as his fingers started to pick up the pace and her breathing came in shallow gasps. Her eyes held his as she moved onto her back again and arched physically off the bed. Mouth open and her hand squeezed the pillows as a low guttural groan escaped her lips.

"James!"

"What M?" The smirk displayed on his handsome face told the tale. He felt the contractions continue to grip his fingers as her mouth opened in a silent scream, as her orgasm rolled though her body again. James pulled his fingers back to his mouth and sucked the evidence of her orgasm off.

M panted heavily. The numbness of post cloital bliss, thumping through her body with every heartbeat. Her breath rasped and her beautiful breasts moved up and down with the exertion.

Bond traced her lips with his fingers and she licked them taking them into her mouth, tasting the proof of what just happened. Bond growed and replaced his fingers in her mouth with his tongue. They kissed over and over again in gradually building passion.

Bond was still so hard for her it was painful. M was wetter now but he wanted her ready to take him comfortably. And beyond that, he was showing off his ability to torture himself by ignoring his own immense need, in order to pleasure her.

Bond suddenly scooted down between her legs and wrapped his arms around her thighs, spreading them wide to open her to his heated gaze and his mouth.

Again M cried out from the sensitivity, but the pleasure built fast within her as his mouth and his tongue worked her liked he knew every trick to make her body hum.

Christ he was good! They hadn't even had intercourse yet and she was about to pass out.

Sweat was breaking out on her brow. "James...James...I want you." She pulled at his hair on the top of his head to force him up her body. He obliged by kissing a trail up her thighs and stomach.

James was coming undone, more desperate for release than she was. M already as close as he was. Even though he wanted to bring her to completion with his tongue, her sexy demand was too much for him to ignore.

Bond moved quickly between her legs as he drew his cock up and down her opening to coat the head in her moisture. The heat was too much for him to bear as he fell down to his elbows on either side of her, at the same time he eased into her and stopped. He watched her face as he started to sweat from the exertion to stay still and hold back. The tightness of her around him was incredible. M needed to become acclimated to him to be ready for him to begin thrusting.

Dear god did he want to start moving in her...the wet heat...the feeling of finally being in her was intoxicating. Stars formed before his eyes, he held his breath as he waited to move at her demand.

"Yes...James...please...slowly...it has been a while."

"Christ...M you feel divine."

"My dear...you do too. James...my greek god...my Adonis and Ares rolled into one."

The feeling of easing into her wet warmth, as her walls quivered around his cock was sheer sexual bliss. It made him pause again, breathing hard and concentrating on holding on.

"What's wrong?"

"I...can't...oh my god you feel good." Her words stirred him so much the way she said his name, husky and full of need.

"So do you James."

Bond looked into her eyes and then pressed all the way inside her, as he trailed kisses on her neck, forehead, mouth and breasts. Any available stretch of skin his lips found purchase, while he moved within her. His hips made only small movements against her sensitive clit. Not exiting her warmth completely but moving back and forth within her, in tiny precise movements. It was the only way he could hang on and make sure she arrived at the same time he did.

The pressure was glorious. He had managed to make her wet enough, that they hadn't need any help. The sensitivity continued to drum through her body and his small movements, while he kissed her drove her mad. She wanted more.

M pulled her mouth from his. "Harder! Oh...oh...my god...James...harder!"

Bond buried his face into her neck as he began moving harder and faster within her. Hitting her sex in just the right place to send her over the cliff with him. He never wanted to leave her warmth...it was pure bliss. He couldn't honestly remember it ever, being as good as it was with M.

A litany of pants issued forth, as the two of them moved closer and closer. They headed towards a climax that was the culmination of years of verbal fucking, ending with the bliss of their bodies tightening in release.

M had not had sex like this since her twenties. Christ...he deserved a raise, but that would be abuse of her position. Leaving the boss of MI6 behind, the position she was currently in, suited every need that had within her over the last year.

M arrived, but a moment before Bond. Her body began to clench and she drew him in tightly.

"Arghhh!" Bond grunted and collapse on top of her as she felt him pulse within her. "Argh...Fuck! M...I'm yours...I...love you…"

"James!" M cried, riding her own glorious release.

M felt him still inside her, as her breathing gradually calmed. She looked at the beautiful man resting on her, who so selfishlessly pleasured her beyond anything she had imagined. There was such emotion in their coupling that she no longer doubted his true reasoning for following her.

What he said...at the end...he loved her. James Bond had actually made love to her. She was honestly as scared, as she was shocked that it had happened.

"Throw caution to the wind." M panted as she stroked Bond's moist back. He was breathing heavily into her neck and had made absolutely no effort to withdraw from her.

James managed to groan, "what M?" His body was like jello and his muscles refused to allow him to move. Not to mention the hypnotic way her hand caressed his back was making him even more tired.

"This...us. Can I...manage to throw caution to the wind my dear boy?"

"I liked Adonis or Ares better than dear boy, that being said, it stirred me just as much as making love to you. You bloody well better throw everything into the wind M. Because I think I found my new home." James chuckled as he propped up and looked down at their still joined bodies.

M laughed and laughed sending stimulating vibrations to him. His cock stirred back into awareness, despite his fatigue. Bond rocked against her slowly.

M could not believe...he's not seriously ready again. "You can't be?"

"Oh...yes...M...I think I have found my inspiration."

"And what would that be?"

"You laughing, after making love to me."

"I thought this was just sex...a one night stand?" M questioned cautiously hoping for more, but not yet convinced that it was right. Her heart fluttered in a panic waiting for his answer. This could be the end of her...he could be the end of her, but if it did to come to that, this was the only way to go.

"There was nothing.. **.just**...about that sex. Believe me M...I've never felt something like that in my life." Bond said to her as he stopped moving against her. He could tell that she was tired. It was late and he was exhausted too. He slid out of her with a groan and rolled onto his back, as he pulled her upper body onto his chest.

"I think you can safely call me Olivia now James." Her hands caressed his chest for a few minutes, as he resisted slipping into a doze. "I meant it M...Olivia. I love you more than I have any other woman in my life."

"I believe you James. To be completely honest...I've desired you for a long time." M blushed in the cool grey blue of the moonlight. "I...well...I never thought that you would...I...being so much older than you...not to mention, inappropriately...your boss..."

Bond silenced her with another kiss. "Age is irrelevant to me and I hope it is to you. Besides, you have far more to lose than I. I will do as you ask and when you want me...call."

Olivia slipped out of bed to go to the bath. "So your offering to be my gigilo...toy boy then are you?" M stood by the bed and said with an amused expression on her face.

"I'd quit if you wanted me too. Just be your bodyguard...day and night." He smiled at her.

"I don't think I could handle that James, besides you are my best and I must use you in that capacity. Enough work talk, I'm on vacation."

"Good. **_Olivia_**...I've honestly practiced saying that name for the day you finally fired me, or I quit in an absolute huff over something you had done to me."

"I did finally get one thing right."

"What? This? Yes and about bloody time too. I was tired of having cold showers and beating up a punching bag at work, after every time I had to meet with you."

M laughed as she moved to the bathroom, leaving Bond to doze while she cleaned up. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, then slipped into her negligee and panties again. Bond was sleeping propped up against the headboard with his arm crooked behind his head, damn he was beautiful.

Bond was startled awake by her opening the door. James smiled at her as he got up and made his way to the bath. "You know we could have conserved water by showering together." Bond wiggled his brows at her.

"You looked so peaceful I couldn't disturb you. Besides, you would hardly have given me time to clean, I suspect."

Bond got off the bed and pulled her into another searing kiss. "You're a damn smart woman M. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself." He smacked her ass gently as he walked into the bath.

Ten minutes later he came out smelling fresh from the shower. M had sorted out the bed linens that had been flung unceremoniously around the room in their rush to make love.

James stayed naked but climbed into bed and kissed her. "I put the do not disturb sign on the door and I ordered room service for noon, so that we could get some sleep."

"You thought of everything and here I thought that was my job. When did you manage that? When I was in the shower?" M said drowsily.

"No before we left for the opera."

M chuckled, "you do think highly of your skills."

"The proof is lying in my arms right now...Olivia." He kissed her forehead and in a few more heartbeats she was breathing evenly and asleep in his arms.

Bond should be exhausted...he was exhausted, but he couldn't find sleep after such a miracle. Fantasies are one thing but the real thing was far sweeter.

"James." M suddenly said from his chest. "I can feel you thinking...I thought it was my job to overthink every little thing?"

"It is Olivia, I'm just too happy to sleep. I am trained to be alert at all times, even after you've worn me out, but I am still your bodyguard and need to watch out for any danger to your body after all. I'm sorry I failed and that we never got Scaletti M. I just couldn't...he was...touching...threatening to hurt you."

"I know. I would have liked to have had him to question but Tanner is having his residences cleared out as we lie here."

"Good old Tanner, I wonder if he will guess what we've been up to since I became your bodyguard?"

M playfully slapped his chest and lifted her head to look at him, as she laughed. "Ha...speaking of which, I have a call to make later today. I suppose I won that dare."

"No Olivia, I won. As long as I can keep seeing you like this, even if it is in secret." Bond couldn't fathom going back to their boss, employee relationship. No, this was not a one night stand, he would use every charm he had to make sure of it.

"Be careful 007 this is beginning to sound a lot more like a relationship. Then again; as you may have overheard that night that you were so obnoxiously spying on me, I'm horrible at one night stands. Never managed them effectively, ever."

"Oh really do tell? How many did you try to have?"

"Two, and the first one led to marriage."

"Nigel? Well now I do have something to live up to, as well as look forward to."

"Well that is not entirely true, I pursued him. I was reasonably sure I could get him into bed, but I thought I would lose him back to his ex-girlfriend at the time."

"You stunned him with sex...just like you did me."

"I don't think that highly of my sexual abilities."

"You should...they almost rival my own."

"I knew getting too close to you would be dangerous, James Bond."

"I knew that all I wanted to do, was to get close to you, Olivia Mansfield. From the very moment I met you."

The two new lovers settled down to drift off to sleep, entwined in each others arms in the early hours of the morning.

Bond's thoughts were tumbling through his mind, about what M said to him by the canal. _"I believe you James...I saw the fear in your eyes when he threatened to drown me."_

This is why Olivia finally believed that he could feel something more for her. That this was not just him trying to bed the boss to feed his ego. That idiot Scaletti had his hands all over the one woman he cared most about. Who always had his back even if it seemed like he'd gone off the deep end.

He had never felt like this about anyone before. Vesper was his first attempt but it was doomed to failure. M...Olivia he felt possessive of. There was no way he could let Scaletti live after touching her.

M must have seen the fear on his face and the panicked anguish, that he would lose her like he did Vesper. This damn city had burned him in the past, but now she was lying in his arms sleeping and Bond had never felt this content. He drifted off to sleep, hoping to enjoy more than just breakfast in bed with Olivia in a few hours.

The end.


End file.
